


See You Again

by FairyHeart0207



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHeart0207/pseuds/FairyHeart0207





	See You Again

One by one they left. Some patted you on the back, some stopped to give you a hug. Her mother held your hand until the last moment and her father held you up throughout the ceremony. They remind you to come visit them often and that you are always welcome to their home.

They left and now you are alone.

 

* * *

 

**You see her waving at you excitedly. You wave back and you see her beaming smile.**

**“Aigooo you look like a mess!” she said.**

**You could only smile and give her a tight hug. “You know why.”**

**She hugged you back. “I know. Cmon lets have fun today yeah?”**

**You nod and let her drag your arm. You both decided to spend the day in the amusement park. You usually don’t do mornings but this day was an exception.**

**“Wanna grab something to eat before getting on some rides? I am hungryyyyy” You snort at her as you hear this.**

**“You are always hungry Baby.”**

**She stuck out her tongue and pulled you anyway.**

**You both spent the day going around the park and having fun. All you wanted to do was see her smile. That precious smile that makes you weak in the knees. She was having so much fun that your chest started to hurt.**

**You take deep breaths but the panic attack was creeping in. You go into a quiet corner to sit down and calm yourself. She frowned following you. “Are you okay Bub?”**

**“No.” You snapped at her but she remained quiet and sat beside you.**

**“Hey, we talked about this.” She said.**

**You shake your head and was about to leave when she held your hand. “Bobby, please.”**

**“Remind me again why we have to do this? It’s not the end of the world. It’s…” You squeeze her hand.**

**“See how does this assure me that you will be alright? We talked about this and we are on the same page right? RIGHT?”**

**You pull her closer and buried her face in your chest. “I never said I will be okay but yes we are on the same page. I do understand this. It doesn’t make it any less harder.”**

**She sighed and wrapped her arms around your torso. “I love you Bobby. Always remember that ok?”**

**You kiss her forehead and cup her face. “I love you too.”**

 

* * *

 

“Doc?”

The doctor took of his surgery cap and sighed. “We did all that we could. I’m sorry.”

You let out a breath you were holding and sank to the floor. Tears fell from your eyes and you felt like someone stabbed you right in the heart. “Why? You promised to survive. WHY?!”

Jinhwan and Hanbin knelt beside you and hugged you tight.

 

* * *

 

You knelt beside the tombstone and traced her name on it. Two years of loving her felt like forever. It all happened so fast – the sudden faints, the coughing of blood, the hospitalization.

When the doctors said the ‘magical words’ of “There is nothing more we could do”, your world fell. You didn’t come to see her for a week and when you finally did, she gave you the most beautiful smile and held out her arms asking for a hug.

The date was the final goodbye.

You feel numb from all the crying that you’ve done these past days and you know you’ll probably cry some more but for this moment, just this moment… You managed a smile.

“Goodbye. Till we meet again.” You put a rose on top of her grave before walking away.


End file.
